Talk:Adventuring Fellow/Archive 1
Bond Estimates These really are not correct. I received 3rd upgrade before getting/completing Prommy quest, and 4th upgrade before getting/completing Blighted Gloom. ---- Really? That's interesting. They're certainly correct for me. Could the weapon upgrades and quests be based on different bonds? Perhaps you didn't get the Tactics Pearl quest as soon as you could have, and that delayed Blighted Gloom as well? My experience seems to be consistent with the (very little) information I've found elsewhere about quest timing, but I'm very interested in other people's results... --Valyana 10:53, 28 Nov 2005 (PST) ---- I just received the 3rd weapon upgrade myself and I still haven't investetigated Promys for the tactic pearl. Yufafa is almost level 40, wonder if maybe the number of times I've called her is the reason why I'm getting the weapon upgrade. --Mrfrodo 08:31, 3 Dec 2005 (PST) Enough Friendship to raise Cap There seems to be indicators when you talk to your NPC of when you can do the two quests Picture Perfect and Regaining Trust. Picture Perfect will be given to you exactly after your NPC has the second headgear option. Regaining Trust you will get when your NPC has the third headgear option. Headgear incorrect The time of when you get the headgear is incorrect. I've had the first headgear option well before I did Picture Perfect, though I also had lv. 50 before the update with these quests were added. Those options seems to work better as indicators of what quests you can do. First headgear you get to do Past Reflections, Promathia for Tactics. Second headgear you get to do Blighted Gloom and Picture Perfect, Third headgear has allowed me to start Regaining Trust possibly after completing this one I'll also be capable of Chamelion Capers. Just the monster to kill for Regaining Trust was a surprise in his strength compaired to the monsters before him. As a result I wasn't expecting such a difficulty and had my head handed to me. Seems like the monster to be around 65-70, didn't pay as good attention to his HP to make a good guess at it though. All I know is he wiped me pretty quickly with 5 200+ special attacks. ---- OK, sure seems like there's variation. I have the 4th weapon upgrade, and got the second headgear option a while back, but can't get Picture Perfect yet. My NPC was 46 when I tried to start it last night. --Valyana 16:26, 28 Nov 2005 (PST) ---- Well no, just you forgot that you also need lv. 50 for picture perfect. Were you are at headgear and weapon upgrade wise you should have more then enough in terms of bond with your friend to get picture perfect once your NPC is lv. 50 and you have completed "A pose by anyother name". Bond Levels I posted something like this as a revamp of the one posted on the Alla thread. I understand that this is not accurate for everyone, but maybe we can figure it out. I am not worried about the mobs/time at this point. Or maybe it is more complicated than this? --Gahoo 08:52, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) +----------+----------+------+-----------------------------------------+ | Level |Number of | Time | Quest and event | | of bond | mobs | | | +----------+----------+------+-----------------------------------------+ | 1 | 15 | 45m | | | 2 | 15 | 45m | Weapon upgrade 1 | | 3 | 15 | 45m | Quest: Past Reflections, Head equip 1 | | 4 | 20 | 55m | Weapon upgrade 2 | | 5 | 20 | 55m | Promyvion investigation, Head equip 2 | | 6 | 20 | 55m | Weapon upgrade 3 | | 7 | 20 | 55m | Weapon upgrade 4 | | 8 | 20 | 55m | Quest: Blighted Glooom, Head equip 3 | | 9 | 20 | 55m | Quest: Picture Perfect | | 10 | 20 | 55m | Quest: Regaining Trust | | 11 | 25 | 75m | Weapon upgrade 5 | | 12 | 25 | 75m | Quest: Chameleon Capers, Head equip 4 | | 13 | 25 | 75m | Fashionable Equipment? | +----------+----------+------+-----------------------------------------+ EDIT: The more I think about it, what if say (1) each use of Signal Pearl gives 5 AFBP (Adventuring Fellow Bond Points), (2) each use of Tactics Pearl gives 3 AFBP; (3) each call at Rendezvous Point gives 1 AFBP, (4) and each strengeths bond quest gives 25 AFBP. Now assume that you need a certain number of AFBP to access (A) weapon upgrades, (B) time/mob upgrades, © Quests, (D) headgear, and (E) Fashionable Equipment. Bear in mind these numbers are totally made up. But it explains why the order of what you do will effect the order of what you receive. If you have a few more calls then a quest might put you over the AFBP to get a reward, whereas for someone else who had a few less calls they are not there yet. I guess thinking of it more like skill ups and less like fame. +----------+----------+------------------------------+ | AFBP | Reward | +----------+----------+------------------------------+ | 25 | Change combat styles | | 40 | Weapon upgrade 1 | | 70 | Weapon upgrade 2 | | 85 | Quest: Past Reflections | | 110 | Head equip 1 | | 125 | Promyvion investigation | | 140 | Head equip 2 | | 150 | Weapon upgrade 3 | | 175 | Weapon upgrade 4 | | 200 | Quest: Blighted Glooom | | 240 | Head equip 3 | | 250 | Quest: Picture Perfect | | 275 | Quest: Regaining Trust | | 325 | Weapon upgrade 5 | | 350 | Quest: Chameleon Capers | | 390 | Head equip 4 | | 400 | Fashionable Equipment? | +----------+----------+------+-----------------------+ Cross posted on Alla ---- That is not correct either I am now able to select Fashionable Equipment? but I still can not do Chameleon Capers and do not have 4th headgear equipment. I should also mention that the 75 min. timer for them staying out doesn't seem right. Mine kills 25 mob now but will only last for 65 min. which is following suit to how the previous count was. Valyana's log Here's the order I got different upgrades, and about how long each took. ~3 calls, L32 job change ~3 calls, L33 1st weapon upgrade ~8 calls (and one tossed pearl), L36 2nd weapon upgrade 4 calls, ~4 talks, L37 Past Reflections 1st headgear option 20 mob limit 2 call, 3 talk, L39 promyvion exploration 5 call, 2 talk, L42 3rd weapon upgrade 3 call, 2 chat, L43 headgear 2 Blighted Gloom 6 calls (inc. promyvion), L46 4th weapon upgrade 2 call, 2 chat, L47 headgear 3 2 call, 3 chat, L48 5th weapon upgrade 1 call, L49 fashionable equipment 2 call, incomplete promy, 2 chat, L50 headgear 4 Chameleon Capers Picture Perfect 2 chat, 2 call, aborted promy, L51 Regaining Trust promy 25 kill limit 2 call, L53 UPDATE Blessed Radiance 4? chat --Valyana 16:01, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- That is similar to mine as far as order goes and not including the Picture Perfect and Regaining Trust. Just my level was higher and has been about 3 calls each time, hasn't mattered if it was with signal pearl or tactics pearl. After Past Reflections, 3 calls got (Promyvions, 3rd Weapon Upgrade), 3 more calls got (Headgear 2, Blighted Gloom), 3 more calls 4th weapon upgrade, 3 again headgear 3, 3 again 5th weapon upgrade and fashionable equipment. At the rate it's going I wonder if another 3 will get me headgear 4 and maybe chameleon capers. EDIT: An update with what I've gotten, 3 more calls and I just now got Chameleon Capers but still not the 4th headgear. Odd thing is a friend does have his 4th headgear and yet can not get that quest still. His order of obtainting 5th weapon, fashionable equipment, and 4th headgear is different then mine too. Seems like there is more complexity to it then just simply a straight list. Intresting Occurence Something I had to comment to on about "Fierce Fighter", it seems like it did more then just add more WS to Fierce Fighter. I was using my NPC in Xarcabard (Was avoiding skeletons) when I had a Lost Soul HP aggro me. I thought my NPC and I were a goner for sure when my NPC did something I didn't expect at all. An effect kicked off suddenly that hit the skeleton, what was wierd is that when it happened my NPC suddenly went from 1/4 health remaining to like 95% full and skeleton was nearly dead. It was so wierd it was like my NPC swapped HP with the skeleton and also gave the skeleton a defense down because they suddenly were hitting out 200+ damage per fist when it was 100 before. Anyone seen that before? NPC Equipment My NPC is currently wearing a Mythril Breastplate and Seer's slacks. I don't yet have the Fashionable Equipment option, and I've never leveled in any area controlled by San d'Oria. According to the article Seer's slacks are given when you level in a windhurst controlled zone, and the Mythril Breastplate is given when you level in a San d'Oria controlled zone. I'm currious if anyone has any explanation as to how this could be, and I'm also wondering the "Level1-6" for gear changes when leveling in a particular zone is referring to your NPC gaining 6 levels in that zone, simply calling your NPC 6 times in that zone, or something else entirely. Easter Egg If you call your NPC while wearing Dream Hat+1 and Dream Robe+1, they will be wearing them, too. I imagine this works with the NQ versions, too, but it doesn't work with the robe and not the hat. --Valyana 16:01, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) G3 Food Rewards I just added the writeup for the third limit break quest. Seeing as people seem to be getting all different items for their food reward to this quest, I added a table (mostly unfilled) of foods/effects to the quest description, on that page (Mixed Signals). If you feel that the table is better suited on this main page, feel free to move it. (Else, if you think its just unnecesarry, go for it too; but I figure this entry is all about the intrigue. -^) In addition, the grouping is really just a likely theory that I came up with. I tried to make a real note of that, but trash it or mark it clearer at will. Feel free to merge the table maybe with the Headgear table on this page, if you like (and believe/find it's true). The listed food is confirmed personally.